Evaluate the following expression when $d = 1$ and $c = 8$. $4$ $d$ $ + 3$ $c$ $ - 10$
Explanation: Substitute $1$ for ${d}$ and $8$ for ${c}$ $ = 4{(1)} + 3{(8)} - 10 $ $ = 4 + 24 - 10 $ $ = 18$